Shenanigans
by Isis Lied
Summary: In which Mephisto invites all of the exwires to his mansion for a slumber party of sorts— and insanity ensues.


Shenanigans  
In which Mephisto invites all of the exwires to his mansion for a slumber party of sorts— and insanity ensues.

A/N: Here's just a little oneshot idea that I had after reading the chapter where Rin visits Mephy's mansion. It's a bit cracky, but I tried to keep everyone IC and stuff, so I hope you guys enjoy it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANE.

* * *

.

.

Yukio sighed for the fifteenth time, resting his head on his desk in a very un-Yukio like way. The exorcist had just been delivered a letter during regular school— a pink, glitter-adorned mess that resembled a child's art project more than an actual letter from the school's principal.

(No, Yukio thought begrudgingly. It was exactly something Sir Pheles would do.)

The note had been written in 'Mephisto pink' and signed with a fanciful _M. _It only took the boy a few seconds to realize that he wasn't the only one given a letter— the phrase _everyone's presence requested_ only made him want to smash his head into the wooden desk even more.

Sir Pheles, though his superior, acted on any and every childish whim that crossed his mind (much like Rin), and unfortunately for the exwires, this 'spark of genius' involved them. Yukio got the gist of the letter rather quickly; attend a special exorcist briefing at Johann Faust's mansion at precisely 18:00. And in typical trickster fashion, a barbed threat had been interlaced into the otherwise harmless pink scrawl.

_Not attending a briefing from the Honorary Knight himself will result in the confiscation of one's exorcist license for, at the very least, two years.  
_  
Meaning, in layman's terms, that his license would be revoked permanently.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the bespectacled youth sagged almost pitifully in his chair. He had never been more tempted in his life to skip class and avoid the clown all together, feigning illness.

However, just as he machinated a plan to visit the nurse's office, a herd of concerned classmates crowded his desk.

"Are you alright, Okumura-san?" A freshman boy questioned first.

"Y-yes. You're not feeling unwell, are you?" A girl this time added, cheeks flushed pink.

"You've been oddly quiet today. Is something wrong?" Another girl quipped, smiling sweetly at Yukio before giving a sharp glare to the girl who spoke before her.

Before the poor teen could respond, he was swarmed by similar questions which he opted to receive with a forced, though shaky smile.

_Damn you, Sir Pheles!_ The boy cursed inwardly, unable to escape the attention of his somewhat insane fan base.

* * *

"What were you threatened with, nii-san?" Yukio asked somewhat bitterly. Not that he'd admit it, but he hoped Rin's threat would be worse than his.

The teen wrinkled his nose, face pulled into a grimace. "He said he'd give me an even smaller allowance for food! How could I buy ingredients for sukiyaki with pocket change?!"

"Sir Pheles didn't threaten me; he said he'd think of adding a botanical class to the regular school's elective list." Shiemi chirped, standing behind Rin at the large gate that barred entrance into the Faust manor.

Rin's eyes bulged comically. "You were bribed by the clown?!"

"H-he actually just requested my attendance; I didn't get a bribe or a threat." Konekomaru added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"What the hell!? Even I was threatened; he said my scholarship would be revoked if I didn't show up!" Bon grumbled, running an annoyed hand through his color-streaked locks.

"I was bribed~! He said he'd give me twelve body pillows!" Shima grinned, not at all ashamed by his perverted habits.

The whole group gave a collective sigh, followed by a shake of their heads.

_Typical Shima…_

"Why does it matter how he got us to come? We're all here, anyway..." Izumo mumbled, looking surprisingly sullen.

Rin noted the somewhat sad tone to the violet-haired girl's words. "Whoa, what happened to you, Eyebrows? You seem pretty upset."

She blushed, swatting at his arm. "S-shut up! It's none of your business."

"...He totally bribed you, didn't he?" Rin jeered, laughing at the blush that grew darker on her cheeks.

"Kamiki-san, it would be to the group's benefit if you told us what he wrote." Yukio noted, adjusting his glasses.

"Yah, Izumo-chan~! Tell us, please! You're the only one who hasn't spilled!" Shima goaded, blowing the girl a kiss.

She gave a grimace back, but found herself telling the truth, if only to get the conversation away from herself. "...He said he'd put an animal shelter on campus alright?! One that students could visit at their leisure." She paused, noticing how the boy's tried to contain their laughs. "A-anyway, I think the gate's opening." She pointed to the metal barrier that obscured the circular courtyard.

Sure enough, the gate had begun to creak open, revealing the middle of the courtyard where an oval fountain rested. Drops of water fell from the basin-like statue, leaving the exwires in a state of disbelief. The whole manor had been obscured by both the gate and the concrete wall surrounding the estate, but now with an unhindered view, the teens couldn't help but stare in awe.

Rin, who had been to Mephisto's home before, merely snorted at their shocked appearances, grinning widely. "I had the same reaction when I saw his mansion for the first time, too!"

"Shut up, Okumura! The place looks like it never ends!" Suguro grunted, unable to take his eyes off the architecture. It had a European style to it, with plenty of spiraled towers; situated above the entrance of the manor was the tallest tower which was topped by a single silver cross.

It was during their unabated staring that the front door opened, revealing a medium-built man in a butler uniform. His hair was combed back neatly, gloved hands moving in a beckoning manner. "Please come inside, favored guests of Sir Pheles."

Rin lead the group inside the mansion happily, tail uncurling from his pants. It swished in a similar manner while the rest of the group gave a collective gulp, a nervousness washing over them. Just what would the interior of the mansion look like?

* * *

"Welcome, my darling cram school students~!" Mephisto said with a dramatic wave of his hand, ushering the students closer. He was lounging comfortably on a set of pink beanbags, dressed in a light, summer kimono decorated by cutesy anime characters.

Awkwardly, the students obeyed, stepping closer to the headmaster.

"You may go now, Belial." He chirped to the butler who gave a bow in return, disappearing down the elaborate tiled hallway.

"Y-you're an otaku?!" Bon nearly shouted, mimicking the same words Rin had said the first time he had seen the man's 'collection' of anime merchandise. Sure enough, there were posers of anime characters scattered around the wall and ceiling of the foyer, followed by an uncountable amount of body pillows, plushies, video games, and other otaku-like merchandise.

"Yes~! Japanese culture, or more specifically, otaku culture, is something I take pride in! It is my favorite pastime— no, it _is _my life~!"

_Oh God, he's addicted. _Yukio thought, masking his emotion with a forced cough.

"So, what was the real reason you," the boy paused, trying to find a proper substitute for 'demanded,' "requested our presence at your manor?"

The demon waved off the question easily. "Now, now, if you act like that Okumura-sensei I'm going to think you don't like me!"

_Meaning there is no real reason we're here… wonderful. _The boy had to resist the urge to blatantly walk out of the mansion. This wasn't the time for games! There was an influx of supernatural happenings occurring around the Order, Rin's death sentence had only been postponed, not called off. There was still the mystery of the demon eaters and—

The purple-haired demon was suddenly at his side, a lopsided grin on his face. Before he could react, the Honorary Knight had snatched up his glasses. "You need to relax, Okumura-sensei. Too much stress is bad for your health~!"

He casually slipped them on, giving a grimace. "Ugh, your eyesight is horrible; makes me wonder how you became a dragoon in the first place."

"Please give me back my glasses, Sir Pheles." Yukio gritted through his teeth, blindly reaching towards the pink blob he assumed was Mephisto. The demon dodged easily, slipping the glasses off his nose and holding them out teasingly.

"I said you need to relax. You can't get worked up over trivial things—"

"I can't see." Yukio interrupted, crossing his arms indignantly. He barely had a thread of patience left; if Sir Pheles pulled one more ridiculous stunt, he swore to God—

"Poke~!" The demon king flicked the boy's nose before returning his glasses with a chuckle.

Yukio blinked. And then blinked again. It was then that he snapped, reaching for one of the holsters he kept clipped to his belt. But, it was empty.

_Damnit! _With no weapon to attack Mephisto, the teen merely clicked his teeth in annoyance, turning to his younger brother.

"Can I see your sword?"

Rin tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Huh? Why do ya need it?"

"So I can cut off his fu—

"Feisty~! I like this new side of you, Okumura-sensei~!" Mephisto jeered, revealing that Yukio's missing gun was in his possession.

He gave a fake frown, tossing the weapon back. "You've got to be more careful; I am not someone you want to lower your guard around." There was the hint of a threat in his words, but it was quickly forgotten as he snapped his fingers. In a puff of white smoke a banquet table appeared crammed full of sweets and other assortments of junk food.

Even Yukio's tumultuous emotions subsided at the sight of a chocolate fountain and an endless supply of soda. As if on cue, seven stomachs rumbled in chorus.

"Ah…" Shiemi started sheepishly, blushing.

'…is that red velvet cake?" Izumo mumbled partly to herself and partly to the unpredictable demon king, finding it almost impossible to resist her favorite dessert.

Rin, whose stomach growled the loudest, dived into the snack table unceremoniously. Stuffing chocolates, salty chips, and soda into his mouth, the rest of the exwires watched with envy and slight awe at the lithe boy's ravenous appetite.

"No need to be polite, everyone~! Think of this as a little celebration; you've come far from when you all started as pages. And you never had a party for reaching the exwire rank, did you? It's a shame; I'm sure I told Okumura-sensei to give you all a break~!"

"You did nothing of the sort." Yukio retorted, though there was no actual malice in his voice. Any real anger had dissolved at the sight of the food. He hated to admit it, but he had been so busy that he hadn't eaten lunch or dinner.

"Damnit, Okumura! Stop eating everything! You've got to leave some for us!" Bon cursed, stalking over to the table and grabbing a plate of desserts.

Konekomaru followed quickly behind, giving a sheepish grin to Mephisto before also taking a plate. Shiemi pulled Izumo by the hand in the direction of the sweets; the purple-haired girl tried to look uninterested, but also hastily piled her plate with desserts. Shima followed Izumo's lead, teasing the girl of her 'hidden' love of sweets. Yukio was the last to make it to the table, taking one last glance at the violet-haired devil.

"What is your real reason for doing this?"

Mephisto grinned wryly. "So doubtful of my genuine interest in the class… it's a good trait to have, Okumura-sensei. Let's just say that some… unfortunate events will be coming soon. Events that even I cannot stop."

"So it's a Last Supper."

The demons' eyes narrowed marginally. "As intuitive and observant as ever. Sometimes, I think you make a better demon than your brother."

* * *

The clown clapped his hands together, grinning at the group of exwires who had all collapsed onto the floor after the meal. They all looked to be in different stages of tiredness, with Shiemi nearly resting her head on Izumo's shoulder. Shima had yawned the most, sleepily pulling himself to one of the many body pillows in the room and burying his face in it. Bon quickly punched the boy on the crown of his head, causing him to reel back in mock pain.

"Don't fall asleep on something like that!" Bon hissed.

"Sorry, sorry!" The pink-haired boy replied, returning to the circle of sleepy exorcists.

"Ah, the party's not over yet. We haven't even played any games!" Mephisto chuckled, snapping his fingers. There was suddenly a green bottle in his hands as he placed it in the center of the group.

Rin blinked confusedly at the object. "What's that for?"

"To play spin the bottle of course~!"

"No!" Yukio and Bon snapped at the same time, glaring at the demon king.

"You two are so serious. No fun at all…" Mephisto grumbled, folding his arms.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare instead?" Konekomaru piped up, looking at the group for approval.

Eventually, all seven heads nodded in agreement.

Mephisto reached for the bottle first. "Alright, I'll spin first~!" Giving it a quick twist, the bottle spun for a few moments before landing on Rin.

"Oh, cool, it landed on me!" He exclaimed, tail swishing happily.

"Nii-san, do you know what Truth or Dare is?"

The boy's grin faltered. "Not really. Does it mean I get to ask someone a truth or dare?"

Mephisto laughed loudly, pointing at the dark-haired teen. "It's actually the opposite! I get to ask you a truth or dare! So, Rin Okumura, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He challenged, not seeing the expression of horror on his twin's face.

"I dare you to act like a cat until the bottle lands on you again~"

"What the hell—"

"No talking. You've got to make cat noises." Mephisto chirped, spinning the bottle again.

Begrudgingly, Rin complied, letting out his best impression of a cat.

"Nya…aaa?" He tried to mimic Kuro, bringing up a hand and curling it in an imitation of a cat's paw. In moments the whole room erupted into laughter as a pair of cat ears poofed onto the boy's head. Rin swished around nervously, tail curled under him.

_Why's everyone laughing? My meow wasn't that bad, was it? _While Rin continued to look down in embarrassment (and letting out 'meows' every once and a while to satisfy the terms of the dare), Mephisto had spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Bon.

"Truth or dare, Suguro-kun?"

Not wanting to be outdone by Rin, he grunted out, "Dare."

"Until it is your turn again, you can't laugh at anything Rin does."

Rin smiled evilly, stalking over to the teen before giving a fanged yawn. "Nyaaa…" He meowed again, rubbing at his cheek in mock tiredness. Bon immediately clasped a hand over his mouth, looking everywhere beside the demon in front of him.

Growing bolder, the dark-haired teen swished his tail, letting the appendage flick the boy's face. Bon swatted it away with his free hand, face pink from holding in his laughs.

Mephisto took the chance to spin the bottle again, grinning as it landed on Shiemi.

"Truth or dare, Moriyama-san."

"…D-dare." She replied hesitantly, wanting to be braver around her friends.

"Hah! That wasn't the answer I was expecting at all! Regardless," Mephisto made a can appear in the girl's hand, "this should be a fun experience for all. I dare you to drink it."

"B-but what's in it?" The blonde questioned hesitantly.

"If I told you, it would ruin the fun!" He replied easily.

Nodding, Shiemi brought the drink to her lips, closing her eyes. Taking a sip, she realized that whatever it was tasted sweet! Like lemonade, but fizzier. In a few minutes she had drank the entire can, a pleasant warmness settling over her senses. Everything grew hazy as she curled against the closest person to her: Izumo.

"W-what did you do to her?!" Izumo barked, unable to remove the lithe tamer from her arm. Shiemi had grabbed the girl firmly, mumbling something an incoherent stream of words. The purple-haired tamer thought it had something to do with plants. Or food. She wasn't sure. Regardless, the blond started to sing, swaying to her feet. Eventually, she ended up falling into Shima's lap who looked akin to a man who had just won the lottery.

"I knew you'd eventually fall for me, Moriyama-san!" He grinned, enjoying the fact that the girl had wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rin and Yukio glared at the pink-haired fool, with Rin letting out a hiss of disproval. Shiemi giggled at the noise, only fueling the laugh that threatened to burst from Ryuuji's lips. The exwire had to clamp both hands over his mouth as Shiemi mimicked Rin, making cat noises and the like until she burst into another fit of giggles, rolling happily on the floor.

"I gave her a light alcoholic beverage; she should be fine in the morning~" The demon chirped.

"That's illegal, Sir Pheles. I can't believe you did that—"

"Wait, I think the bottle landed on you, Okumura-sensei." Sure enough, the green bottle was pointing towards the bespectacled man.

"Don't try to change the subject—"

"Truth or dare, Okumura-sensei?"

Realizing that the demon wouldn't listen, the brown-haired teen mumbled out, "…Truth."

Mephisto pouted. "I was expecting more vigor from you; oh well. Do you have a crush on anyone, Okumura-sensei?"

For the first time, a light blush made its way onto the boy's features. He looked away, eventually nodding his head. It was obvious that the person he was trying to make the least eye contact with was Shiemi.

The demon king clapped happily. "Now I wonder who it could be…"

The game of truth or dare continued until eventually, even Yukio couldn't keep his eyes open. Rin still had the cat ears on (since the bottle never landed on him again—courteous Mephisto's powers) and nearly purred at the thought of a comfy bed. With a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, the demon king of time and space snapped his fingers. A sea of pillows and beanbags magically appeared across the room, much to the delight of the students. Without complaint, the exwires took to the plush sleeping arrangement, all circling in together before saying their goodnights.

* * *

Mephisto took one last glance at the sleeping students, emerald eyes scanning the foyer. Each student had somehow found a body pillow, beanbag, or person to sleep on.

They were all scattered across the room, with Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima sleeping soundly beside each other. Izumo and Shiemi somehow drifted towards each other in the night, and Mephisto could only imagine the purple-haired girl's reaction to finding out she 'snuggled' with the blonde tamer. Rin had ended up sleeping on top of Yukio, perpendicular to the teen's chest. He was still wearing the cat ears, to the demon's delight. His tail had snaked up to Yukio's face, flicking him in the nose. The exorcist mumbled something in his sleep, but remained still, a small smile flitting onto his face. All in all, the night had lulled the students into a much needed rest.

"So cute!"

"Shall I watch over them, sir?" Belial asked, appearing at the king's side.

The demon shook his head. "No, they should be fine."

"As you wish." Belial bowed, disappearing up the staircase. Smiling to himself, Mephisto followed.

"Gute Nacht, my little demon hunters~"

* * *

A/N: Aww, everyone in this anime/manga is adorable :3 I hope this fic was enjoyable; I certainly want something cutesy and fun to happen in the manga soon since it's been pretty angsty for a while. Anyway, please drop a review if you get the chance and tell me what ya think! Thanks!

And yes, this story would fit in right before the Illuminati arc of the manga (hence why Shima is still there).

_**Review?**_

-Isis


End file.
